A game machine is known which executes a game in which a parameter value (for example, hit point) indicating a state of an enemy character is changed based on a combination of an action type of a player character selected by a player from among a plurality of action types of the player character and an action type of the enemy character selected from among a plurality of action types of the enemy character.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-166045